Logan's Apology
by AnnaKathlyn15
Summary: Sequal to Rogue's Nail Polish Revenge. a smartalek continuation on the stoy in a semi-logan pov. Rogan insinuated.


Disclaimer: still own nothing.

Logan woke up at 7:36 to the odd scent of nail polish in his room. Okay, so the scent of the polish wasn't odd, it being a coed school and all; where the scent was located was another matter entirely. He looked down at his nails to see blue and pink gunk covering his nails. By this point, he had reached his door.

Unable to control his anger, his claws escaped their confines and popped through the door knob. With a high pitched metal screech and a loud crash, the entire door gave way. Out in the hall, where the air was clearer and not diluted as much with the polish fumes, Logan caught the scent of who was behind this unbelievably cruel, fucked up joke.

"MARIE!" he yelled, and took of toward the dining area. Anyone in the hallway could see this was not a day to be in his way. Just as he reached the door to the dining hall, he saw Marie scurry behind the flying Red-Eye Wonder; Scott to those that actually gave a damn. Logan stalked over to where Scott was doing his best not to laugh out loud.

"You want to get out of my way, three-eyes?"

Scott's eyebrows rose. "Look at that, Rogue. It seems I've upgraded from a one eye to a three eye. Wonder how that happened."

"I don't know. Maybe he got nicer since he got the nail make-over."

Logan frowned. "Move. Now."

Looking over his shoulder, Scott sighed. "Sorry, Rogue. I don't know about you, but I like my chest without three, foot-long blades poking out the other side. Try not to piss him of too much, huh? Its kind of fun with you around. You get away with a lot as far as Logan goes. Just last week you hung that bucket of water over his door. That was good."

Logan growled and turned to Marie. "That was you?"

From where Marie was standing, she saw Scott visibly cringe. "Oops." He jogged off.

Logan stepped forward. "Marie, I may let you get away with some things, but this is going too far."

"What's the matter Logan? You don't like the colors?" she teased.

"Marie, damn it, this is a cruel and unusual punishment. You can't do these kinds of things!"

Marie stood there with a smirk on her face and sighed. "Says who?"

"Me for one! And doesn't the constitution say something about no cruel or unusual punishment allowed?"

"That went out with the dead presidents that wrote it, sweet cakes."

Logan sighed and frowned when he heard Kitty and Jubilee laughing. He growled and dragged Marie into a quieter part of the house with fewer witnesses. "Why do you keep doing this to me? What have I done to you to deserve this?" he said strongly.

Marie finally lost her patience. "Because you healed me! You touched me without my permission! How many times do we have to go through this? Don't touch me unless its life or death! I don't need healing from every little thing. Why do you insist on going against my wishes?" before she knew what happened, Logan had her backed up against the wall.

"Because I can't stand to see you hurt! I promised to protect you, and every time you get hurt, its like I'm breaking my word. And I don't know if you've noticed, but lately, my word is all I've got."

Marie sighed and looked down. "No, its not all you've got. If you look hard enough, you might find all you need."

Cocking his head, Logan scrutinized her. "What are you talking about, Kid?"

Marie's eyes filled with tears as she turned away. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Wait, Marie."

Rogue's steps faltered. "…What?" she felt his hands wrap around her shoulders.

"How about every time you fall, I'll ask your permission and if you say no I heal you anyway and apologize later. Deal?"

Marie laughed. "Okay. We'll go with that. See you in training?"

Nodding, Logan replied. "Yeah, see you."

As he watched Marie exit the room, he sighed and shook his head. "I have to be the craziest man alive to think she would ever fall for me." He sighed again and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

AN:/ So, what did you think? Write a review, and I might add more to this particular story. Ah, who am I kidding? I'll write more anyway. Has anyone else agonized over how clueless Logan is? Or how Rogue never gets the courage to tell him? Anyway, I'll stop whining now, and just post the story.


End file.
